


You only live twice

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Fluff without Plot, Hiding, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Rimming, Singing, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla, high class crap, you are Aoba for a couple of mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz takes you for a little dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You only live twice

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote long ago and I'm finally posting it now.  
> I came across these two old old songs and well... they defined the fic. Listen to them, if you want to :c  
> You Only live Twice - Nancy Sinatra  
> Something Stupid - Frank Sinatra  
> yeah, pretend that they both are fluent in english.
> 
> I wrote this one of those times when I had a sickening urge to let all my denied corniness to get all out at once. I feel so silly now. 
> 
> Whatever, sometimes we just have to go and feel the Noiz.  
> Please enjoy.

You are a trembling mess. You can’t help but think that your hair is already spoiled but you not dare touch it because you are certain you'll definitely ruin it if you do so... you know he likes how you bride it high up and you want it to be perfect. You have a glass of untouched champagne in one hand as you straighten up your white tie time and time again with the other.

You drink now, you don’t like champagne very much but you still drink it because you know it’s elegant and you want to fit this classy old fashioned place.

You place your eyes on this enormous staircase that has these white and golden rails and steps covered in this expensive red carpet. The details in everything are so fine you think you can spend hours looking at every corner of every little hand made work of art. You wonder about the life of such a craftsman for a second before something else catches your attention. Big chandeliers brighten up the whole place, tiny crystals glistening, so then you wonder what would happen to the light if you just were to brush your fingers all along the carefully tangled crystals and create a wave out of those strands. Everything and everyone is just as elegant, you bet even the conversations have this air of sophistication.

You suddenly remember this is Noiz house in Germany and just yesterday you had arrived. Since morning Noiz was all about the preparations of this party that apparently has been planned by the family long ago and there was no time at all for exploring the place, so everything feels somewhat strange and magical.

Even if it’s the same mansion that held so terrible memories for Noiz, you feel good by coming with him.

_“Let's make new memories.”_

***

You would keep on admiring the general splendour and drift off to your own dreams but you remember Noiz wants you to meet him at exactly at this time, he wanted you to dress up and make yourself appear once every guest had arrived, to be able to introduce you properly. So you better hurry up.

But as you reach the first step of the stairs, the lights dim and the orchestra that was playing silently, starts playing music that reverberates everywhere. You feel your heart is about to stop right there cause the place you are standing is slightly brighter than the rest of the place and you see Noiz looking upwards to you, waiting for you at the end of the staircase.

He has prepared all this for you. You are at the spotlight.

You feel like getting mad at him because you hate being the centre of attention and he knows it. Everyone with their fancy suits and dresses are enjoying the music as they watch and expect you to gracefully come down to meet the love of your life. You seriously want to hate him for putting you in this situation, but as he looks at you with this crooked prideful smile you can’t do it. He is showing you off to his family and business partners with security and pride and you can't help but love it.

You feel like crying now. You are enjoying this. You watch as he patiently rests his hands at the end of the rail, not skipping one step you give as you come to him. You are sure mere seconds pass, but they feel like hours.

But panic runs through you, you feel clumsy and afraid you are just gonna fall and ruin everything. You remember why you hate this... but just a soft call from him wakes you up and you notice you are almost all the way there. You feel silly. Noiz smiles at you, reassuring and a little playful. This is a thing that you had always denied yourself you liked. Everyone likes a little attention, and you liked watching your man waiting for you like his eyes were just made to look at you like any other person would.

He offers you his hand and you take it, you smile radiantly and you hear some laughter and gentle clapping as you do so. The utter acceptance gets to your heart, but it still embarrasses you.

Your cheeks burn, but then you realize Noiz has everything prepared the moment he takes you by the waist and innumerable waiters travel through the saloon offering drinks and delicatessen to all the guests, swiftly and naturally drifting their attention away as they busy themselves with clever chat or amusing comments. The orchestra is lighted up. Technology is used to prepare the lights and sway the attention of the guests to one way to the other.

You smile to him knowingly as you relax and pinch his cheek.

Slowly he introduces you to everyone and even if you don't understand a word when they speak in german, you can know that they just talk about pleasant things, at least for tonight. You feel like an idiot for enjoying this so much but you feel even more idiotic for denying it in the first place. You find out that the bliss one finds at partnership is when your loved one knows more about you than yourself.

A couple approaches and you suspect they are Noiz's parents when you feel him clutch your hand. You know he is tense, but he is also firm, so you grip back in reassurance. It goes out smoothly, you even share a few german words that they seemed to appreciate. All along Noiz clutches your hand until they leave. You think that maybe he is thinking that you don’t notice, but you do - somehow just now you realize that if relationships were a game of power, you now understand just how much power you have over him. You feel wanted and cherished - you feel needed - It fills you with pride and confidence. You want to be for him always, for everything. You promise that to yourself.

After greeting a few more people, you see Noiz relax greatly - it seems that's all of them, so you relax too. You ask for his brother, and he tells you he couldn't make it for tonight, but you'll be definitely meeting him soon.

You smile, the most difficult part of the night is already over and you trusts Noiz for making your time smooth and enjoyable. You take another sip of your drink and want to lean just a bit over your lover to rest. But he doesn't let you, instead he places a hand at the small of your back and speaks to your ear, “Dance with me.” he murmurs as he takes your drink off your hand and leaves it in a waitress passing tray.

And it seems that the violins were expecting that same moment to begin to play this incredibly nostalgic old fashioned song. You don’t know it, you don’t know much about 50’s and 60's songs in general, but it still sounds so incredibly familiar.

He kisses the back of your hand before guiding you to sway with him. But even if you pout in annoyance, he knows you will like it, and of course you do. Dancing to old songs, another thing you thought you wouldn’t like. You are so grateful you know how to let go in his embrace so you can let him guide you through the song, because, as expected, you are really liking this.

One leading voice starts singing what’s probably an extended version of the song. It’s nice to hear female voice using strong deep tones, so different to how it’s sung nowadays. Noiz hums in your ear, deep tone matching. You don’t know the song at all but as you hear him hum it ever so softly, you feel like you know it for a hundred years. You can't get enough of his voice.

As clichéd you can possibly be, you can already picture yourself crying for hearing the song again, many years from now. You are so silly, you can feel a tear already making its way through your cheek, for it to be gently kissed away by Noiz's soft lips.

***

As you continue to sway, you play as if you don't notice when he starts taking you somewhere else - he is taking you out to some enormous and empty balcony for you to be alone.

He smiles wide because you are probably giving him a scolding glare. Ah, damn that smile, now you are smiling too but you don’t want him to see, so you rest your cheek on his shoulder as another song plays. You let him win.

Now a male and a female voice sing a simple yet beautiful melody at unison and it sounds gorgeous. But what is even more captivating is that he is doing it again, he is singing in your ear “... _I know you stand in line until you think you have the time to spend the evening with me_ (…)” You listen as he sings along. You pay attention carefully and can’t help but laugh a bit at the lyrics, they are so honest, you love it.

And when he sings along the part that sings “I love you...” you know he means it. It makes you heart flutter even more as you cling to him, wanting to hear even more. You not dare interrupt for one second as you continue to sway and pose you lips at his neck, feeling the reverberations against them, drowning in his deep chanting voice and the subtle warmth of his skin within the chilly and cloudless night.

The song ends too soon but he keeps telling you that he loves you and now you are able to say it too. When you look around, it seems you have been taken further away than you expected - you had fallen to the trap you were willing to get into without even noticing.

 

Ever so softly, Noiz entwines his fingers with yours and after giving the more mischievous and troublesome smile, he started _running_ , dragging you along.

Adrenalin pumps in your veins because the fact that you are running means that you are doing something you are not supposed to. In you head you debate that you don’t understand why he would have gone through all the trouble to arrange that incredible high class party if you were gonna ditch it just minutes after you even showed your faces.

You cross the garden, the grass is moist and you ruin your shoes and the hem of your new suit pants. But this time you don’t care, because you are running and muffling your laughs as if you were 8 years old.

You reach a secluded place, barely lit. It’s a gazebo with tall thick columns and blooming morning glory plants growing all over them. He corners you against one column and softly gets your tie loose before he lazily starts nibbling at your neck. Suddenly you feel you gave a huge leap from 8 years old to 16 as blood rushes to your cheeks and feel the adrenalin all over again. You are hiding in the garden to secretly kiss.

He stops to look at you, taking you all in. Now you know he didn't choose a full moon night because it’s romantic, but because he wanted to be able to look at you properly.

“You planned this too, didn't you?” you ask. Half expecting a blunt yes for an answer.

“Umm… not exactly.” he answers.

You paralyse.

“Actually I wanted to take you to a small mistress house across the garden at some point of the night. But then I saw this place, I remembered that I’ve always wanted to come here when I was a child.” he says as he continues _very slowly_ unbuttoning your shirt.

You swallow and embrace him tight, weighing the implications of his words. “Thank you for bringing me with you, then.” you say, choosing to ignore the mistress house part for now. You are truly happy you are able to be here with him, but now that he said he hadn't planned this much, you get a little anxious.

“Ah- I don’t think we should-” you begin to say.

But he hushes you as he poses his index finger against your lips and presses his body against yours as if saying he is not letting you go anywhere.

His finger leaves your lips and is replaced with his hungry mouth, he is not soft anymore, he bites your lips and plays with your tongue as if you were two adolescents and second base this is the furthest you ever get. You can't stop him, you don't want to. The whole situation, the sensations, are completely intoxicating.

You wrinkle and ruin your suits as you get your hands everywhere as too feel each other all you possibly can until you are a panting mess and your arousals brush against each other.

He suddenly stops and looks to the side with his eyes wide open. Your breath hitches as you hear some steps passing by.

“Time to go. C’mere.” he says as he grabs you by the hand again and drags you some place else, sneaking out through the darkest places possible to keep yourselves unnoticed. You grimace because you have to press your groin down as you hastily move. “Noooiz--” you protest but he just clutches your hand tighter as he hushes you again.

“Here we are.” he says as you reach a small independent house across the garden. He takes a small key and opens the door.

“Why is there a place like this?” you ask, remembering the ‘mistress’ thing.

“Big mansions were usually built with a small house on the side to reside one or more of the Master’s lovers.” he teaches as he quickly pulls you to the bedroom. Everything is tidy and luxuriously arranged.

“Don’t worry. There’s no one here. This place is barely used.” he reassures you as he pulls his tie off and locks the door behind him, looking at you with predatory dark eyes. He doesn't give you any time to react, he is already pulling at your clothes, dropping the jacket to the side and finishing unbuttoning your shirt.

“We have about half an hour till they start searching for us.” he says.

“You _ummmphh_ \--” you want to rant at him but he shuts you up with his lips and he lets himself fall on top of you over the bed.

You fight, you try to, but he’s too much. Everything is too much for you to control, even more now that you let go so far into it anyway. you want him now, so you start unbuttoning his shirt with equal desperation as you fight with your own shoes.

You think this will lead to semi clothed rushed sex but Noiz insists in stripping both of you completely and when he does so, he places you under the covers. As he gently lies on top of you, you now feel like you are about to have the most vanilla sex you could ever have and it's perfect.

You lovingly caress everywhere as you say sweet nothings to each other’s ears. He starts to prep you gently as he kisses your throat and chest. Not much time is needed because you open up to him almost instantly and you start begging to him to fill you.

He enters you extremely slow and you pant on each other’s mouth at the sensation of him penetrating you as if it were the first time he does so. Your body is extremely sensitive tonight and you think you can come just from him being inside you.

After a few seconds of him enjoying being fully seated inside you, he starts moving and finds a steady, slow but intense pace to thrust into you as he looks straight into your eyes. His blond bangs tickle your face and faintly sway with each pound. You just love how his eyes flutter just the tiniest bit every time he reaches deep into you and attempt to close as the pace gets faster. You can’t resist and close yours shut when he changes the angle and finds your weak spot.

You let out a shameless moan and try to muffle the ones to come by kissing him, but he stops you.

“Look at me. Don’t stop looking at me.” he tells you between husky pants. And even if you have to fight really hard against your eyelids, you are so glad he asked you that because the expression he is making now is the hottest thing you have ever seen. He furrows his brows and slightly bares his teeth in complete need as he never ceases to lock eyes with you.

“ _Aoba_.” he pants your name as he plays with you lips with his thumb and you meet it with your tongue. You sloppily lick it and let yourself enjoy it, you know he loves that and you hear him groan as a reward. The need in his eyes increase and his teeth grit. He can’t help but thrust deeper and faster. You bet your face is even more needy than his as you feel your body move on it’s own, trembling slightly every time he hits deep inside you. You can’t stand it anymore.

“ _Nnnng!_ Noiz! _I’m_ \- I’m about to cum-- _please! more!_ ” you moan out as you feel yourself getting closer and closer to your limit. The corner of your eyes get wet, yet with each blink you still refuse to close them.

“Aoba- _Ah- please take me...!_ -” he pleads as you feel him twitch inside you and take your swollen shaft with his hand and give a few erratic pumps.

You come almost instantly, your mind going white and your body curving underneath him as his cum slips inside you at the same time you climax with him.

***

You catch your breath and snuggle with him as he let his weight rest on top of you, his head resting on the pillow right beside you, warm puffs of air wet your ear. You don’t care that you are making a full mess with your cum, it’s not everyday you are able to climax at the same time - the moment is so intimate and warm you don’t ever want it to end. But after a few moments you feel him pull out as he longingly kisses you, as if to let you know he feels the same as you about ending the moment.

“Crap. We should get going.” He tells you after looking at the time and lazily getting out of bed.

As realization slowly gets to you, you stare at the ruined clothes scattered everywhere, feel your hair a complete disaster, not to mention…!! - “Are you shitting me!?!” you sputter. 

“Nope.” he says as he opens a closet and takes two brand new suits. “You can take a really quick shower. We’ll arrive just in time for the main toast.”

“ _Main toast!?_ Oh god, I hate you so much, Noiz.” you say to him, indignant, as you pull yourself out of bed.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” he says as he smiles, grabs your chin and gives you a quick peck.


End file.
